The Paired Mission
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Koh and Sayo were sent on a mission to detain groups of rampaging and wild Digimon, but bunches of uncomfortable and *ahem* "romantic" moments tend to have a way to get in THEIR way. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk with a slightly tinkered storyline. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**The Paired Mission Chapter 1**

**Hiya! This is my first Digimon Fanfic! It's about the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk stories if you guys didn't know, and just a special treat, if you passed the game and beat the Gaia Origin. This story will tell some locations of some super strong Wild Digimon to grind at and what they are. Some will be from Dawn, some will be from Dusk. I'll let you figure those out on your own. **

**By the way, this is a 2-SHOT about Koh and Sayo and the storyline will be tinkered with a **_**little **_**bit….people should really write more stories about them….  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the content from the game in this story.**

* * *

"Due to the outbreak of some vicious Digimon in some areas of the Digital World, Light Fang and Night Crow Union have decided to create an elite team to be sent in and attempt to nullify the rampaging wild Digimons," Chief Glare explained looking at Koh.

It was the top of the morning in Sunshine City, one of the cities that resided within the Digital City, and Chief Glare and his partner, Ophanimon, have called up Koh, one of the saviors of the Digital City from the Grimmmon incident, into the Union Room.

"I see, so you want me to go and detain those Digimons?" Koh questioned.

Ophanimon nodded. "Not all of them, but most of them to calm them down. However, you should know that these Digimons are _extremely _strong and dangerous. So Light Fang and Night Crow have decided to choose their **one **strongest tamer in order to go detain them and calm them down, and so our choice is you, Koh." Ophanimon finished.

Koh nodded in understanding, "So, which tamer are the Night Crow sending? Do you know who it is?" Koh asked.

Chief Glare shook his head, "I have a certain suspicion, but we don't fully know yet, in the mean time we'll tell you the current locations of the Digimons. The areas are Access Glacier, Proxy Island, Task Canyon, and the Magnet Mines." Chief Glare listed. "You'll get the Magnet Mine address from the Night Crow tamer and you'll send the Task Canyon to the Night Crow tamer. You'll meet them at the home area of Access Glacier, understand?"

Koh nodded "Alright! Leave it to me! I'll be off!"

"Be careful out there!" Litton called.

"Be very cautious about your moves!" Anubismon said after Koh.

"Best of luck to you!" Ophanimon called.

**[Shine Terminal]**

Koh walked over to the Terminal Gate and then called out his 3 Active Partners- Apollomon, Shinegreymon, and Holydramon.

"Okay you guys; let's go battle with some strong opponents!" Koh exclaimed.

"Alright!" Koh's team cheered as they warped to Access Glacier.

**[Access Glacier]**

"Brrrrrr it's so cold here," Koh said as he shivered. "This is where one of the groups of rampaging Digimon are located huh? Where's that Night Crow anyways?"

"Hey Koh!" Koh heard a voice call his name from behind him. Koh turned around to see a long purpled haired girl with clothes of the signature color of the Night Crow.

"Hello Sayo, nice to see you!" Koh greeted her with a smile.

"Were you the tamer Light Fang sent out to help take care of the Digimons that were going crazy here?" Sayo asked Koh.

"Yeah, you too?" Koh replied.

Sayo nodded.

"So…."

"So…."

Sayo's partners, Dianamon, Lotusmon, and Miragegaogamon and Koh's Digimons watched this exchange curiously.  
"Let's just get going!" Koh blurted out and began to walk ahead.

"Oh, right!" Sayo said and walked along.

The Digimon snickered from behind them.

Koh and Sayo walked in silence, until Sayo broke it.

"You know, Chief Julia wanted to go instead of having me go, she said that she suspected that Koh would be going, but she was afraid her assumption was wrong so she sent me instead, you know how Chief Julia liiiiiikes you, huh? Huh?" Sayo giggled elbowing Koh's arm.

Koh obtained an electric shock down his back every time Sayo came in contact with him, "Oh, r-really n-now huh?" he stuttered as he turned around, twitching slightly

"I think Koh's gonna hyperventilate," Apollomon whispered to Dianamon behind their tamers back.

"Hm, he's **that **sensitive to her touch?" Dianamon replied.

"A-Anyways, where's the Digimon we're looking for? Oh, right! I'll use my Digital Signal Radar I just bought recently!" Koh exclaimed, sweat evident on his head and a blush really obvious on his face.

Koh turned on the tracker, which was a device much like a Digivice but had an antenna and a sonar-like screen, and let it search for, a little bit, and then he looked over to it then turned to Sayo.

"I think I found a real strong Digital Signal, but it looks like it's located in an alternated area, most likely the "Digitized Area" of Access Glacier." Koh explained. "The entrance should be a Wormhole created someplace within the area,"

"You mean that?" Sayo said, pointing at a purple warp pad that looked like a cracked hole on the ground.

"Yeah, that should be it!" Koh exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!" Koh grabbed Sayo's hand and pulled her into the Wormhole along with him, warping them away. The Partner Digimons looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit.

**[Access Glacier-Digitized Area]**

Koh, Sayo, and their Digimons walked out of the purple portal and onto an area that looked like a Digital Space, purple background, floor that looks like circuit boards, and walkways that were constructed of beams of data.

"So this is where the Digimon we're looking for is located?" Koh wondered aloud.

"Dunno, but could you please let go of my hand?" Sayo asked, pulling her hat down.

"Wha, oh, gah! S-Sorry," Koh said frantically, letting go of Sayo's hand.

"Koh," Holydramon growled, "I sense strong Digimon Signals in this area we're in,"

"Yeah, I feel it too, it's giving me strong vibes," Miragegaogamon put in.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, Koh and Sayo turned around towards the direction of the roar and saw a pack of Armored Dragon Man Digimon charging at them.

"Heh, I guess these ones are the Digimon you guys were talking about right?" Koh smirked.

"Yep, that's right every one of them are giving off that fearsome vibe," Holydramon growled. "They're called Darkdramon if I'm not mistaken,"

"Then we'll just have to take them all out! Holydramon! Stop them in their tracks with your Holy Flare!" Koh ordered, pointing at the pack of Darkdramon. "Sayo! Be ready and prepare to attack when the time comes!"

"Gotcha! Miragegaogamon! Detain the Darkdramon with Gale Claw when they are stopped by the Holy Flare!" Sayo ordered.

Holydramon got wind of the plan and nodded understandingly and then shot her white fire from her mouth on the floor, making the pack of Darkdramon growl in confusion as the stopped in front of the fire. Miragegaogamon then charged at the Darkdramon, bursting through the white flames at extreme speeds as if he was teleporting, and slashed and severely damaged each Darkdramon with his Gale Claw.

"Alright Koh! Finish them all off now!" Sayo yelled to Koh

"Alright! Apollomon, Shinegreymon! Finish them off with our ultimate flame special!" Koh ordered.

"Understood!" Apollomon and Shinegreymon roared and put their hands together to prepare their signature attacks.

"This is our Ultimate Flame Special! Solblaster and Glorious Burst combined!" Koh shouted, raising his fist into the air.

Apollomon finally got his Solblaster ready in his hand as did Shinegreymon's Glorious Burst and they both shot their spheres of fire at the Darkdramon pack, creating a fiery explosion and pushing all of Darkdramon back as the flames engulfed them.

"Heh? How was that?" Koh smirked as he watched the Darkdramons roar in pain of the flames and disintegrate into data, then finally back into Digi-Eggs.

However, one Darkdramon that managed to survive charged wildly through the flames and attempted to stab at anything in front of it with his Gigastick Lance which was heading straight for Sayo.

"Watch out Sayo!" Koh called and slid in front of her, prepared to take the attack. He closed his eyes, waiting to get pierced. However, that never came, because right in front of him was Shinegreymon taking the attack.

"Sh-Shinegreymon! You okay?!" Koh asked, worry clear on his face.

"Heh, don't….underestimate me….ugh, sorry Koh, I'll be out for awhile here, care to switch me out?" Shinegreymon grunted as he fell to the ground knee first.

Koh ran over to Shinegreymon. "Great job Shinegreymon, you were cool we'll definitely avenge you!" Koh said as he recalled Shinegreymon back to his Digivice.

"Don't talk as if I'm already dead," Shinegreymon muttered as he went back to the Digivice.

Sayo watched this in amusement, and then giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Koh asked Sayo.

"No-Nothing, it's just, it's real nice how you show how much you care for your Digimon Partners," Sayo giggled, and then smiled at him.

Koh looked away blushing, "A-Anyways, it's good that you're okay too, but we've still got a problem," Koh said as he watched Sayo and his partners tried to bring the rabid Darkdramon down, but were failing to due to the Darkdramon speeding itself up and slashing wildly at anything that was near.

"I've…got an idea…I don't know if it'll work though" Sayo piped up.

"If it's an idea, then let's get to it! Anything should work for now!" Koh responded.

"Koh, do you have Wargreymon with you?" Sayo asked.

"Um, yeah, he's in here right now, I'll call him out! Realize, Wargreymon!"

Wargreymon appeared in a flash of light with a roar as Koh lifted up his orange and black Digivice, and then looked at Koh for a command.

"So? What's next?" Koh asked.

"This," Sayo responded, then lifted up her purple and black Digivice. "Realize, Metalgarurumon! Switch, Miragegaogamon! Alright! The stage is set! Let's perform a Jogress Koh!"

"A Jogress? Without a Digilab?" Koh asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it! You said you were gonna try it right? Then connect your Digivice to mines!" Sayo called.

Koh looked at Sayo, and then nodded and connected his Digivice to hers.

"**Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon, Jogress Evolution!" **they shouted.

There was a flash of bright light as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon combined, and then out appeared a Warrior Digimon with clad white armor, three horns on it's helmet, and 2 arms with the head of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon on separate hands.

"Omegamon!" Koh and Sayo shouted "Finish off that Darkdramon that's rampaging!"

Omegamon nodded and charged at the Darkdramon while releasing a sword out of the Wargreymon head. The Darkdramon roared when it saw Omegamon charging at it and charged up its Gigastick Lance then ran at Omegamon.

Both Digimon slashed past each other.

After a moments pause, Omegamon stood up straight and sheathed his sword and degenerated to his 2 previous forms as the Darkdramon howled in pain and fell, disintegrating and turning back into a Digiegg.

"We did it!" Koh and Sayo cheered and did a double high-five.

"That was quite easy!" Sayo cheered.

"Yeah! Darkdramon didn't stand a chance against our Jogress!" Koh shouted, then stepped back when he realized he said the word "our".

"So, what was our next area to take on?" Sayo mumbled to herself, not taking in that Koh was trying to calm his boiling face down. "Oh, right, Proxy Island! That's where another one of the rampaging groups of Digimon are! Come on Koh! Use a DigiReviver on Shinegreymon and let's go!" Sayo called to Koh.

"Huh, oh right, okay," Koh mumbled his answer and used the said item on Shinegreymon.

**[Later at Proxy Island]**

Koh and Sayo were walking through the area in an uncomfortable silence again. They found out that the area where the rampaging Digimon were located was at the Kowloon Co. base and that was a LONG way from the Home Area.

"Hey Koh," Sayo suddenly said, breaking the silence after they traveled near to where their designated location was.

"Hm?"

"Th-Thanks for shielding me back then at Access Glacier from the Darkdramon's attack," Sayo muttered quiet, but loud enough for Koh to hear as she fidgeted.

"Huh?! Oh, uh, no problem, but if you should thank anyone, you should thank Shinegreymon, he shielded us anyways," Koh mumbled, looking away.

Shinegreymon snickered as he said "I didn't shield her; I was shielding _you, _Koh. So in short, _you _were shielding _Sayo_."

"Qu-Quiet Shinegreymon! We're nearly there!" Koh yelled embarrassed.

Sayo giggled as she watched them bicker, "Their all nice with each other huh Dianamon?"

"Heh, heh, friends like them have the tendency to argue," Dianamon laughed. "Anyways, you should thank Koh a little more like a lady would to her savior,"

Sayo turned red and jumped back from Dianamon, "Wh-What?!"

"Hehe, just kidding, though that might not hurt, oh well, I guess Koh will be satisfied with your little quiet thanks," Dianamon smirked.

Sayo looked away, then at Koh, and then cautiously mumbled to him, "Hey…Koh, I think I might want to properly thank you,"

Dianamon jerked her head to Sayo and thought "She's _actually _going to do it!?"

Meanwhile Lotusmon swayed and said dramatically, "Oh, that's love!"

"Quiet Lotusmon! You'll ruin the moment!" Miragegaogamon warned.

Koh turned to Sayo, "Properly thank me? Didn't you already do that?"

"No…not like that…" Sayo said turning her head away and blushing.

Koh suddenly got wind of what was happening, "Oh….**Oh!** You don't have to do that if you're not comfortable with it!"

"You mean you're okay with it?" Sayo asked, looking at Koh with a slightly bright face.

"Uh, if you're fine with it, then yeah," Koh mumbled as he turned away now and Shinegreymon scooting away back to where Koh's other partners were.

Sayo stared a Koh for a moment, then began to close in, closer and closer until she was nearly face close to him was when they heard an explosion and lots of yelling.

"Don't hold back! Fight back with all your might; show them the power of the Kowloon Co.!" A deep voice yelled.

"What was that?!" Sayo said aloud and ran to where the sounds were coming from

"So close!" Koh muttered to himself as he Digimon snickered and Sayo's partners groaned in disappointment.

They ran over to Sayo as Sayo called "Kowloon Co.!"

The Kowloon Co. turned to face them, which were Waruseadramon, Merukimon, Gaiomon, and Grandracmon.

"Those tamers! Perfect timing! Come over here and help us!" Waruseadramon yelled at them.

Gaiomon slashed away a Lion-like Digimon that had yellow fur with orange stripes and sharp saber teeth.

"Don't let them help our company Waruseadramon! We don't need such assistance with these Saberleomons!" Gaiomon roared.

"Yeah! They're just too weak to help with things like these!" Merukimon joined in.

"Your right! They're just useless tamers! I guess they can't do _**anything **_to help us or anyone!" Waruseadramon then agreed.

"We're strong enough!"

"Tamers are weak!"

"They're just useless trash!"

With every single insult added, an anger pulse appeared on Sayo's head until

"SHUT UP NOW!" Sayo yelled, and the rude comments stopped.

"YOU GUYS THINK WE'RE THAT USELESS AND WEAK HUH!? I SHOULD REMIND YOU OF THE TIME WHEN KOH AND I TRASHED ALL THREE OF YOU AT THRILLER RUINS! I'LL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU 10X WORST THAN WHAT YOU FELT BACK THEN! WE'RE JUST HERE ON A MISSION! WHO WOULD WANT TO HELP **YOU **THREE?! YOU GUYS ARE JUST PART OF A HACKER COMPANY THAT TENDS TO HELP WITH ALL THE WRONG PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE EVEN ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ON THE GRIMMON INCIDENT! THAT WAS 1000000 BITS STRAIGHT FROM KOH AND MY POCKETS! LOOK AT HOW YOUR LEADER IS FIGHTING AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST HERE SPITTING INSULTS AT US! GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE AND FIGHT **NOW!**" Sayo raged at her 3 victims.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" they responded scared and ran to fight by Grandracmon's side.

Koh smiled awkwardly and thought, "Sayo can be quite scary, I guess that's part of the Sayo I know and love" then realized what he just thought to himself. "Not _that _kind of love, right?! It was just the slip of the thought! Doesn't mean anything!" Koh thought in panic as he slammed his head on a nearby palm tree. His Digimon stared at him in confusion of his actions. Koh then felt a hand touch his shoulder,

"Koh, are you okay?" Sayo asked worried.

"Eh?!" he responded, blood flowing down from his forehead. "I'm quite fine! That's right! We have a mission! Apollomon! Solblaster!"

"Okay, Dianamon! Crescent Harkin!" Sayo ordered.

Apollomon shot his ball of flame, exploding on many Saberleomon. While the Saberleomon were recovering from the Solblaster Dianamon charged in and slashed at many of the Saberleomon with her Crescent Harkin, finishing a lot of them off and turning them back into Digieggs.

"Alright! We finished a lot of them off here!" Koh cheered.

"Hmph, I wonder if the Kowloon Co. is done yet," Sayo said to herself as she crossed her arms and glared at the said company.

"She sure is cute when she's angry like that," Koh thought to himself in daze, and then noticed Waruseadramon was battling way to close to Sayo.

"Woohoo! Take this you kitties!" Waruseadramon roared as he swung his tail in a large circle.

"Sayo!" Koh called as he sprinted quickly and tackled Sayo and himself to the ground, narrowly dodging Waruseadramon's tail. Koh glared at Waruseadramon.

"Watch where you're attacking! I can't protect Sayo all the time!" Koh yelled.

"Well SOR-RY!" I really can't help it!" Waruseadramon retorted.

"You should at least watch where you're swinging that large tail at the most!" Koh responded back.

"ENOUGH!" Grandracmon roared. "I shall take care of the rest myself! I will use my Death Scream to defeat the rest of the Saberleomon! Everybody close your ears!"

Everybody did so as the hounds on Grandracmon's legs roared and blasted a dark pulse throughout the field with a blood curling scream, hitting and turning the small of amount of Saberleomon left into Digieggs.

Everybody uncovered their ears as the attack subsided.

"Yeah, that's our boss for you!" Gaiomon cheered.

Grandracmon walked over to Koh and Sayo and said in a mannerly tone, "Thank you for the aid you have given us through this battle, those Saberleomon were bothering us greatly,"

"Our pleasure, we….were….on…a mission….anyways…" Sayo said faintly, and then passed out onto Koh.

"Sayo! Sayo! Are you okay!?" Koh said frantically as he held onto Sayo.

"She must've been slightly exposed to my Death Scream," Grandracmon explained, "take her back to the city and let her sleep for a bit, she'll wake up after well, a nightmare."

"A nightmare?!" Koh shouted in shock.

"Don't worry! If someone comforts her while she sleeps the nightmare won't be AS bad," Grandracmon said nervously backing away, but looking at Koh with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Koh glared, then nodded and recalled both his and Sayo's Digimon to their Digivices. He then ran over to the Home Gate while carrying Sayo bridal style.

"See ya!" Koh called as he warped away.

"And don't come back anytime soon!" Merukimon yelled after him.

* * *

**That was quite the nice chapter huh? I'll be posting the 2****nd**** part…..in sometime….don't quite knows when.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaah, sorry to keep you waiting on the 2****nd**** part (not that anybody's actually reading this lol, 29 views) Ah, the attacks I'm using here are the ones the Digimon is able to learn in the game, so pretend their all lvl 99 or something and have learned all possible moves for their evolution level.**

**Anyways part 2 of the Paired Mission, here you are.**

* * *

Koh warped into his Tamer Home with a sleeping Sayo on his back.

"Good day Koh, welcome home and-oh, is that Miss Sayo? Is she injured?" Gatomon said as Koh walked in to the Tamer Home.

"Not really, she just needs a place to sleep for a little bit." Koh said, and walked over to his bed and laid Sayo on it.

"Hey Gatomon," Koh called his Digi-Navi while looking at Sayo who had a bit of a suffering face on her.

"Yes Koh,"

"Um, Sayo's kinda going through a nightmare right now and I was told to try to reduce the horrors of the nightmare by err…comforting her somehow…" Koh mumbled the last part quietly, but was completely caught by Gatomon's ears.

"Hmmmmm, _comfort her in her sleep huh?" _Gatomon giggled.

"Hey! I'm trying to ask for advice here!" Koh shouted.

Suddenly, both Koh and Sayo's Digimon popped out of their Digivices.  
"What do you guys want?"

"Oh, we're just…watching," Apollomon said.

"We're worried about our Tamer too, Ahahaha," Lotusmon said anxiously.

"Ahem," Gatomon interrupted. "For starters Koh, hold her hand,"

"Hold her-WHAT?!" Koh blurted out, and promptly fell out of his chair.

"Well, yeah, that's a good way to calm her down from a nightmare, it'll help Sayo so that she knows that there's someone or a calming presence near her," Gatomon explained.

Koh gulped, and then slowly grabbed and squeezed Sayo's hand. This caused Sayo's suffering face to calm down a bit.

"Hey, it's working,"

"I told you so," Gatomon said as the other Digimon applauded. "Now, climb into the bed with her,"

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Maybe…"

Koh gulped again, and cautiously removed the covers and awkwardly climbed in slowly.

Gatomon busted out laughing "You seriously did it?!

"What?!" Koh said from the sheets.

"Hahaha! I wasn't actually serious! Ooooh, you 2 look cute under there!" Gatomon said as she rolled on the floor in laughter as the other Digimon attempted to suppress their laughter.

"Raah! You tricked me!" Koh yelled, getting up.

"Fwaaa, you're all too noisy," Sayo mumbled as she awoken and looked around to see Koh, holding her hand, while they were both inside a bed.

"Kyaaaaah!" she screamed slapping Koh off the bed. "What do you think you're doing?! I wake up from a strange and slightly scary dream and then I see you here lying next to me! Explain!" Sayo demanded her face all red.

"Um…" Koh mumbled, then tried to explain everything the best he could.

"Oh…you shouldn't actually listen to your Digimon all the time you know, they can be quite mistrusting at times," Sayo told Koh while he looked down, embarrassed.

Sayo jumped off the bed, "Well, now that I'm back and awake let's continue and finish our quest, we've still got 2 more Digimon groups to handle at Task Canyon and Magnet Mine! Could you give me the Task Canyon address please Koh?"

"Huh? Oh uh, y-yeah here," Koh stuttered as he gave Sayo the address.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sayo cheered, recalling all their Digimon back and grabbing Koh's hand and pulling him towards the Terminal.

* * *

"Ah…" Koh noticed she held hands tightly.

**[Task Canyon]**

"Woooow! I've never been here before! Look at all the rocky mountains and hills here! It sure has a fresh scent of a wilderness here!" Sayo exclaimed, "And you come here all the time!?"

"Yeah, some Digimon have quests that are assigned here,"

"Well, I guess this is where you lead me on," Sayo said.

"Lead you on?" Koh asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know my way around here silly!"

"Oh, alright then." Koh said and awkwardly walked in front of Sayo. "Here, er, hold my hand so you don't get lost,"

"Okay…"

"Nice move bro!" Shinegreymon whisper to Koh from the Digivice

"Shut up," Koh mumbled.

"What was that?" Sayo inquired.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Koh replied with a smile. "Anyways, we should go this way, the Radar is finding the super strong Digimon signals all the way to the end of this area, come on," Koh walked off with Sayo holding his hand to try to get to the designated area.

After many Digimon Encounters, climbing ropes, and wrong turns Koh and Sayo finally arrived at the blue port.

"Sorry it took kinda long, the signals are coming from past this blue port, you ready Sayo these ones seem stronger than the ones we've faced before." Koh told her.

"Yeah! I'm revved up to go and so are my partners!" Sayo said and abruptly walked into the blue port while letting go of Koh's hand.

"Ah, Sayo, wait up!"

**[Task Canyon-Area Past Blue Port]**

"So which Digimon do you think we'll be facing against?" Sayo asked.

"I'm trying to locate them with my Radar, they should be right…ABOVE US!" Koh yelled as he grabbed Sayo and slid away from a beam of energy hitting down upon them.

"Those Digimon…they're Imperialdramons Fighter Mode!" Koh announced, "Come out everybody, and stay sharp these guys are no pushovers!"

"Strong Dragon vs. Strong Dragon huh? My kind of fight!" Shinegreymon roared.

"I'm the actual full Dragon here," Holydramon said.

"Everybody be careful, these guys will be tough to beat!" Sayo said as she called out her Digimon.

"Dragon species?! This'll be fun," Miragegaogamon howled.

"Heh, a strong opposing force needs to be hit with more than the same amount of power!" Lotusmon smirked.

"Glorious Burst!"

"Solblaster!"

Apollomon and Shinegreymon shot their best fire attacks at IPdramonFM, but proved ineffective.

"Che, fire attacks are a no go huh? Fine then! Holydramon, attack with Holy Cannon!" Koh ordered.

Holydramon nodded, and shot a holy beam at IPdramonFM hitting it dead on and forcing it back.

"Sayo! Attack it now!" Koh shouted as Holydramon attempted to keep IPdramonFM still with her attack.

"Alright! Miragegaogamon, Gale claw! Dianamon, Crescent Harkin, then have Lotusmon finish in with a Chaos Blast!" Sayo ordered and her partners obliged.

The two Digimon that were fighting close combats burst through the Holy Cannon and straight in front of IPdramonFM.

"Gale Claw!"

"Crescent Harkin!"

IPdramonFM roared as the 2 attacks slashed at it and slashed them away with a Double Dragon Claw.

"Go! Now Lotusmon!" Dianamon cried as she fell away.

"Do it!" Miragegaogamon roared as he fell to the floor.

"Shoot!" Sayo ordered.

"Chaos Blast!" Lotusmon yelled, and shot a black sphere at IPdramonFM, coming in contact with it and exploding.

"Did we…do it?" Koh asked aloud.

"No, not yet!" Sayo said.

After the black smoke cleared, it showed IPdramonFM still standing. It glared at Koh and Sayo and then stood up straight, the dragon head on it's chest opening up to reveal a laser cannon that was charging up.

"Crap! It's using Giga Death!" Koh warned and ran over to Sayo. "If this attack hits we'll be taking intense damage!"

"We've got to defend then!"

"No, we have to push our attacks into its beam! That should stop it enough for us to land the final blow!" Koh explained.

Sayo looked at Koh curiously, "Are you sure this'll work?"

"I'm sure, trust me."

Sayo stayed silent for a second, and then nodded, "Alright, I trust you, however, I'll despise you if this doesn't work,"

"Heh, look forward to it," Koh replied. "Everybody! Put all your best attacks into one force and shoot it at the laser beam that he'll shoot his attack from! Put it with all you might!" Koh ordered.

"Koh's right, we have to do this or else we'll all feel the wrath of that attack!" Sayo put in.

All the Digimon nodded. "Alright!"

IPdramonFM was nearly done charging its attack indicated by the energy sphere created at the mouth of cannon.

"Glorious Burst!" A ball of fire was shot from Shinegreymon.

"Gale Claw!" Claw beams were shot from Miragegaogamon

"Holy Flare!" A blast of white fire was spewed from Holydramon.

"Seventh Fantasia!" Lotusmon unleashed a rainbow aura from her staff at the enemy.

"Crescent Harkin!" Dianamon slashed continuously with her blades.

"Solblaster!" Apollomon summoned a ball of flame that turned into a burst of flames that was blown towards the enemy.

At that moment IPdramonFM shot its Giga Death at them. The 2 blasts hit each other at the exact same moment and were struggling in a battle for dominance. However, it seemed Koh and Sayo's Digimons combined attacks were proving a winning blow as it burst right through the Giga Death and straight into IPdramonFM, hitting its cannon dead-on.

"Now Apollomon!" Koh shouted.

"Fatal Hand!" Apollomon roared as he palmed IPdramonFM face hard, and then slammed another palm into its chest. IPdramonFM roared in pain as it disintegrated back into data and all that was left was a Gold Digitama.

"We…"

"We beat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" Koh and Sayo hugged as they and their Digimon cheered.

Koh and Sayo then noticed how close their faces were together as they hugged, Koh noticed first and then _slowly _began to close in.

His and Sayo's Digimon watched this intently, silently cheering for the intended action.

But to their dismay and disappointment, Koh and Sayo pulled away from each other at the last moment.

"Ahaha, sorry," Koh mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sayo mumbled.

The Digimon groaned.

"It was so close too," Apollomon said.

"I know! I know!" Dianamon replied.

"We've got Magnet Mine to do next! I sure hope those Digimon aren't as strong as these ones." Koh said.

"Ah, the great Koh is afraid now huh?" Sayo sniggered.

"No! I'm just worried, anyways I'll need the Magnet Mine address," Koh told Sayo.

"Ah, okay, here," Sayo said as she gave Koh the said address.

"Thanks, now onto Magnet Mine!"

"And hopefully the Love actually matures then," Lotusmon prayed.

**[Magnet Mine]**

"So this is what Magnet Mine looks like, there's so many gems and mining tools laid about, does anybody ever come to pick them up?" Koh asked, eyeing the shovel and pickaxe lying near a wheelbarrow filled with broken down rocks.

Sayo shrugged, "We don't actually know, we think the stuff belongs to some of the Digimon living here, some think there's a bunch of human and Digimon miners that died and left their stuff here,"

Koh shivered, "That sounds a bit creepy,"

"Are you afraid of ghost stories?" Sayo grinned at Koh.

"Sometimes…" Koh mumbled, "Anyways, you'll lead on this time,"

"Okay, leave it to me!" Sayo boasted and grabbed Koh's hand and dragged him into one of the pathways in the mines. "What does your Radar say?"

"…It's picking up Digimon signals but…"

"But…?"

"The signals…look as if the Digimon emitting this signal is corrupted badly…there's more than one and they seem to be destroying not only the area, but all the weaker Digimon around them," Koh said, "These Digimon…aren't like the ones we've seen before that were just simply on a rampage, these ones seem to be genuine destroyers,"

"What?! Then we have to hurry and find them! Where are they!?" Sayo asked loudly.

"I can't track them, but we can just follow this trail," Koh pointed out a trail of rubble and remnants of Magnet Mine.

"Well come on then! Let's hurry up!" Sayo exclaimed and ran while holding Koh's hand.

Koh and Sayo followed the destroyed areas until they came across a clearing revealing large tracks of a Digimon that looked as if it had multiple feet and sharp claws.

"They're up ahead," Koh said as they ran forward into a part of the Magnet Mine that had a Home Gate in it.

Koh looked around the area, "This place looks definitely like their lair," he said as he looked around the horribly ravaged and destroyed walls and rocks.

Suddenly there was a loud screaming roar behind the Tamers. They turned around to see a giant centipede-like Digimon with eight legs and eyes that each looked in different directions.

Sayo screamed and hid behind Koh.

"Armagemon!" Koh shouted as he and Sayo ran as fast as they could and hid behind a rock.

"This thing sure is fitting to be our final wild rampaging Digimon to deal with, I can already feel its power from looking at it," Koh panted as they finally found a rock to hide away from the monster. "Come on Sayo, we've gotta take this thing down, and then this quest will be finished. Hey, Sayo?" Koh asked Sayo in worry. Sayo was pulling her hat down over her eyes and was sitting down as she shivered violently.

"Are you okay Sayo?"

"This isn't good…" Dianamon said from Sayo's Digivice.

"What?" Koh asked in confusion.

"Sayo has a fear of weird bug-looking Digimon, and since that thing's a centipede-looking Digimon despite it being a Dark species Digimon, it'll keep Sayo shivering and probably unable to give out commands with that strange looking thing out there," Dianamon explained.

Koh watched Sayo shiver in fear with concerned eyes, and then he nodded to himself and called out his Digimon. "Okay, I understand, I don't want Sayo to go through something she doesn't like. We'll fight it ourselves, right guys?" Koh said, giving his partners a nod.

"Alright! I'll be there to protect you guys!" Apollomon said.

"Heh, those things aren't gonna dare hurt anyone of my buddies here!" Shinegreymon roared.

"We understand the situation; however, one or more of Sayo's Digimon should still be out if Sayo was in danger," Holydramon said.

"We've got it!" Miragegaogamon howled as Sayo's partners came out of Sayo's Digivice and stood in front of her as she was cowering in fear.

"Sorry, our fighting will be uncoordinated if we fight without Sayo's commands and will probably get in your way," Dianamon apologized.

"No problem, we'll be finished here before you can say 'Bug-Spray'" Koh laughed.

Sayo gave a look at Koh, and then ran up to hug him, "I'm sorry, I just can't do it…please…please… be careful, I don't want you or your partners gone," Sayo muttered to Koh as she buried her face into his chest.

Koh looked away as he scratched his orange hair and awkwardly patted Sayo's head. "Don't worry, we'll definitely beat these things and make it out alive, and if it gets bad I want you to use a Gate disk to get out of here, " Koh assured Sayo, Sayo looked up to Koh and smiled, "Yeah! But you won't lose here!" she nodded with a bright smile.

"Well this is nice and all, but we've got an incoming Armagemon here!" Apollomon shouted as Armagemon blasted 3 Ultimate Flares at them.

Everybody dodged the burning attack by jumping out of the way, Koh holding Sayo's head to his chest so that she doesn't get a glimpse of Armagemon. He set her down behind a safe pile of small rocks. "Stay here, don't focus on the Armagemon, just focus on me," he said, and then jumped back into the battle as Sayo's Digimon came over to stand guard.

"Apollomon, Shinegreymon! Give it our special Fire combo!"

"Solblaster!"

"Glorious Burst!"

The 2 flaming attacks exploded on Armagemon, dealing some damage to it. However, Armagemon lifted its head and gave another ear-piercing roar, and then blasted a Destroy Cannon at Koh's team. It hit Shinegreymon and Apollomon and sent them sliding back.

"Holydramon, Absolute Healing on Shinegreymon and Apollomon!" Koh ordered. Holydramon shined light onto Shinegreymon and Apollomon, healing them instantly, but Holydramon was then hit with Geomagma Napalm. Holydramon cried in pain as she pushed herself out of the fire she was hit by.

"Ugh, this is getting a bit hopeless," Koh murmured. "Apollomon, Holydramon, Fatal Hand and give him more force with a Fatal Cannon!"

Apollomon got his palms ready as Holydramon got behind him and shot a white beam of light at Apollomon's back, forcing him forward. He came up close to the Armagemon and palmed it in the face, and then did it a 2nd time, and then jumped out of the way to let the Fatal Cannon hit Armagemon. Armagemon cried in pain as it disintegrated and turned back into a Digi-Tama.

"Finally…we did it guys," Koh gasped for air.

"Yeah, I knew it was gonna go all well in the end," Shinegreymon smirked, that was until another familiar roar came crashing through the area.

"There's another few…I forgot," Koh growled as he turned to the 2 other Armagemon with a glare.

The 2 Armagemon charged up an attack in their mouths and spat it at Koh and his partners.

"Watch out!" Dianamon screamed.

"Koh!" Sayo yelped.

"Damn it!" Koh yelled as the Ultimate Flare engulfed where he and his Digimon were.

"Koh…no…" Sayo said in horror, and then turned to the 2 Armagemon with an enraged face.

"Dianamon, Miragegaogamon, Lotusmon, let's go!" Sayo roared, and her Digimon followed with the same anger. "Attack with all your might, don't use a dark species move!"

"Gale Claw!" Miragegaogamon roared

"Crazy Ice Blast!" Dianamon yelled.

"Seventh Fantasia!" Lotusmon shouted.

All their attacks were directed at the Armagemon; one of the Armagemon took all the damage and roared in pain, but still managed to stay alive. The other one spewed its Ultimate Flare again at Sayo and her Digimon, exploding at them.

"No…I have to avenge Koh here," Sayo told herself as she looked at the Armagemon through the smoke.

"Yeah, we can't let him and his Digimons sacrifice go in vain," Dianamon said, getting up.

They tried to attack again, and eliminated one of the Armagemon with their combined attacks; however, the other Armagemon was still at full energy and power and was preparing another Ultimate Flare.

"No…not yet…we can't take this attack," Sayo mumbled as she and her Digimon struggled to keep on their feet. "Sorry…Koh,"

Suddenly, a blast of fire and light exploded in Armagemon's face, stopping its attack.

"Hey, Sayo! I thought I told you to use a Gate Disk if it got bad!" a voice called.

Sayo turned over to see the familiar orange haired tamer and his Digimon.

"Koh!" Sayo called his name in happiness. "But how did you…?"

"Um, about that I, er…used a Gate disk to escape from the attack, but I warped all the way to the Terminal and all, but Holydramon helped me get here super fast!" Koh explained.

Sayo stared at Koh, then scowled at him, "YOU MEAN YOU ABANDONED ME!?"

"N-Not technically! I was coming back!" Koh replied frantically.

Sayo glared at Koh, and then smiled, "Alright, I guess that's fine, but I'm leaving this guy to you!" she told him.

"With pleasure, he's already weakened anyways! Get ready last Armagemon here!" Koh shouted with enthusiasm. "Finish it up you guys! Let's hit it with everybody's signature attack!"

Koh's partners nodded at him.

"Solblaster!"

"Glorious Burst!"

"Holy Flare!"

All three attacks impacted onto Armagemon and exploded, disintegrating it and turning it back into a Digi-Tama.

"Heh, piece of ca-whoa!" Koh said as Sayo charged a hug at him.

"I was worried you didn't survive," she mumbled in his chest. "I wouldn't want to live my life without my precious rival and best friend anymore,"

Koh scratched his neck and began to blush furiously, "Um, about that, I think…I would like to pursue our relationships, not as rivals, or friends, but um er ah you see as…"

"Lovers?" Sayo asked with a smile.

"Yeah! That…um what I mean to say is…I…love you Sayo, there, I confessed! You guys happy over there!?" Koh yelled at his and Sayo's Digimon with a tomato of a face.

"Ahem," Sayo coughed.

"Oh, sorry,"

"So, Koh, when's our date gonna be?" Sayo asked.

"Huh?"

"I accept and return your feelings, so when's our date gonna be?"

"…Uh, you're a bit simple on this subject,"

"Yeah, Dianamon already kinda spoiled it for me, at Proxy Island,"

Koh glared at Dianamon, and Dianamon just gave a smile and a nod in return.

"Well, first thing's first then," Koh said and kissed Sayo.

Sayo's eyes widened, but then closed as she kissed back.

"Awwwww," their Digimon went.

The Tamer Couple released from their kiss and looked at each other.

"We'll go on a date straight after we tell our chiefs about the finished quest!" Koh announced.

"Oh…that's right…Chief Julia," Sayo mumbled.

Koh's face was left to be shock and realization about the strange love-triangle that they've now created.

"Well, all's wells that ends well," Dianamon announced.

"You got that right, that's until Chief Julia realizes Koh and Sayo's relationship," Apollomon deadpanned.

* * *

**That…was my first two-shot…when the hell will I get a one-shot done then?! Anyways, how'd you like this Digimon World Dawn/Dusk story? Was it good?**

**Review and Fave!**


End file.
